Little Games
by corpsebride101
Summary: "You just love to play don't you, servant?"    "Indeed, my Master but only because you are so fun to play with."


**Disclaimer:I do not own Hellsing **

**Foolish Games**

It was dusk at the Hellsing manor. Only the tip of the sun could be seen over the horizon, taking one last peek at its surroundings before retiring and making way for the moon and her twinkling children to grace the skies with their silvery light.

There, letting the last vestiges of the sunlight tickle her tanned skin, Integra Hellsing stood staring absently out of one of the large diamond paned windows of her office, arms folded behind her back, teeth gripped firmly on an unlit cigar, thinning her pale pink lips to a grim line. It was one of those very rare times when she allowed herself a break from the mountains of paperwork piled unto her desk. She wanted to at least catch a glimpse of the sun before it set.

"How enchanting you look this evening, my master."

She sensed him before she saw him, lurking in the darkest deepest shadow in the corner of the room, only the unnatural red glint of his eyes giving him away. Alucard sauntered up to her, a moving mass of blackness materializing into an extremely tall, broad shouldered man clad in a blood red coat and fedora. Though he stayed in the shadows, the weak light reflecting from the window illuminated his face. The seemingly handsome features of the once proud Romanian prince were twisted into a cruel inhuman smile, crimson eyes glinting dangerously behind golden orange shades.

Integra did what she usually did; she completely ignored him and turned her face back towards the window. It was a game she knew how to play ever since she was a little girl. He would taunt her, tempt her and she would do her best not to take him on. As of late, however, his tauntings began to contain gaudily suggestive hints that would cause an embarrassing flush to dully tint her cheeks, breaking that icy cold exterior that she had put on so long ago. She was, after all, not only still a woman, but also a virgin.

"Hmmm…my master seems very quiet…" the voice a rich deep baritone whispered past her. She could feel the coldness of his breath kiss the tip of her ear and realized the vampire was now standing right over her shoulder, his frigid body much too close for comfort.

The last rays of the sun were not in sight now and there was no weak little pool of light to protect her from whatever nonsense Alucard had in store. Sometimes she would go along with his games and other times she would just empty a whole magazine into his leering face.

However, Integra had to admit, he was always there for her. Over the last ten years he had saved her life countless of times. Sadly, she thought, it was only because of the seals that had bound him to her family. If the seals were broken, would he still protect her or would he turn against her and bring about his revenge for a century of imprisonment and servitude?

"What an interesting question," Alucard, who had obviously been eavesdropping in on her thoughts replied.

Integra's eye twitched. "Get out of my mind you bloody bastard!"

"Ah finally I have broken your silence," the vampire laughed mockingly, "I was beginning to get worried."

The knight turned, brushed past him and took her seat in the plush leather chair. She then opened one of the drawers of the mahogany desk and tried in vain to find her lighter but her hands only grasped air and all she could feel beneath her silk gloves was the cold hard wood that was the bottom of the drawer.

Suddenly a hand appeared next to her right shoulder holding the silver lighter.

"Light?"

She could hear the mischievous smile in just the tone of his voice. Her left hand balled into a fist and she held out the cigar for Alucard to light it.

_You just love to play don't you, servant?_

_Indeed, my master but only because you are so fun to play with._

Taking a long drag of her beloved cigar, she sat back and quietly surveyed her vampire, who was leaning against her desk, his hat and glasses mysteriously vanished. They stared at each other for a moment, bloody crimson meeting the clearest and iciest of blues. His eyes then travelled to her neck and the rest of her body, regarding her hungrily.

She did not know if it was the effects of the nicotine that were manipulating her body but instead of feeling unnerved as he continued to examine her, a warm fluttery feeling appeared at the base of her stomach. She smirked. She could feel the desire radiate from his body like the heat he did not possess. He wanted her. Just knowing that aroused and excited her. A little bit of fun couldn't hurt her…

"Let's play a different game tonight, Alucard, " suggested Integra, a wicked glint in those clear azure orbs.

Taking a hint, the ancient vampire bowed his head, hiding an insanely broad and gleeful grin, "Why of course, I anticipate whatever you have in store, my Master…"

**A.N. : I am terribly sorry that it ended on such an abrupt note…please forgive me…I will be posting the next chapter soon**

**Xxcorpsebride101xX**


End file.
